The present disclosure generally relates to recording of telephonic interactions, and more specifically to redundant recording of telephonic interactions.
Attempts for fault-tolerant or fail-safe recording of telephonic calls are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,114 which reports that a first server in an active mode replicates call data to a second server in standby mode. The first server is monitored for a fault condition by the second server, as well as other network devices. If a fault condition is detected, the first the first server is switched to standby mode and the second server to active mode. Another example is US application 2014/0270118 which reports fault-tolerant recordings based on concurrently receiving metadata of calls by a plurality of computerized apparatuses, generating unique identifiers for each of the calls such that the unique identifiers are common between the plurality of the computerized apparatuses, activating a first computerized apparatus to control recordings of the calls and assigning the recording with the unique identifiers respective to the calls. Further, operating the computerized apparatuses to receive feedbacks of activities of the recordings, where the feedbacks comprise the assigned unique identifiers and in case of a failure of the first computerized apparatus, activating a second computerized apparatus to maintain the recordings that were controlled by the first computerized apparatus.